


E a tartaruga nos ajudará

by vickyfrikdreina



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Ben and Beverly's dog, Bill and Audra's baby, Bipolar Disorder, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Eddie kaspbrak love that!, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Magic, Married Life, Multi, Parenthood, Pennywise puppies, Polyamorous Character, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley and Patty's baby, Superpowers, Surrogacy, Top Richie Tozier, Trans Male Character, richie and eddie plan to have a baby
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyfrikdreina/pseuds/vickyfrikdreina
Summary: Richie e Eddie vêem sua vida mudar drasticamente depois de uma pessoa de um passado recente de Richie e um passando bem mais antigo de Eddie reaparece.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. A reveal

**Author's Note:**

> É só uma introdução por enquanto...

1 ano após os eventos em Derry, os 7 seguiram seus caminhos: Mike estava viajando pelo mundo; Bill acabou reatando com Audra e ambos planejavam uma gravidez; Bev, se casou com Ben e ambos compraram uma casa no Kansas e adotaram um cachorro chamado Holly; Stan estava feliz em Atlanta com Patricia,cujo está grávida de um menino. Eddie,depois de ter se recuperado do ataque de Pennywise e depois de se dar conta do quanto amou,ama e sempre amará Richie,se divorciou de Myra, se mudou para casa de Richie em LA, para onde conseguiu ser remanejado pelo seu trabalho e depois de 10 meses, se casou de novo,só que desta vez, com o homem que ele sempre amou desde os 13 anos de idade. Já para 'Trashmouth' as coisas não poderiam estar melhores quando saiu da maldita Derry: Finalmente se viu livre das influências do palhaço e principalmente, tomou coragem para trabalhar com seu próprio material e para se assumir para o mundo como realmente era: Gay pra caralho! E principalmente, casado com o homem que sempre amou desde os 13 anos de idade.  
Depois de uma turnê de 1 mês após seu casamento,Richie estava de volta em casa e recuperando o "tempo perdido" gemendo e gritando com Eddie na cama.  
Até que ele ouve a campainha...

  
Eddie= Rich... (entre beijos) A campainha.  
Richie= Deixa tocar... (Voltando a atacar os lábios de Eddie,já estando sobre ele.)  
Eddie= Não,isso pode ser importante. (Virando o rosto.)  
Richie= O que pode ser tão importante à meia-noite,Eds?  
Eddie= Sei lá,pode ser Steve. Você sabe que ele é inconveniente o suficiente pra fazer isso. Pode ser algo importante sobre o trabalho que ele não pôde te falar por telefone.  
Richie= É,Eu sei. (Se levantando e vestindo as roupas.) Vou lá ver oque aquele merdinha quer e já volto. (Dando um selinho no marido.)  
Eddie= Okay,vai lá. Eu vou tomar um banho.

NO ANDAR DE BAIXO...

[A campainha segue tocando...]  
Richie= Já vai! (Indo em direção à porta e abrindo abruptamente.) Porra,Steve o que você q...  
?= Oi, Richie.  
Richie= Gabriela?  
Gabriela= Posso entrar?  
[Richie, sem palavras, apenas concordou balaçando a cabeça de baixo pra cima.]  
Gabriela= Desculpe pelo incomodo mas... nós realmente precisamos conversar.

20 MINUTOS DEPOIS...

[Eddie resolve ir para o andar de baixo para ver o que Steve queria desta vez.]  
[Mas ao invés de Steve, Eddie se deparou com uma mulher de média estatura, de cabelos negros ondulados e olhos extremamente azuis. -Eddie podia jurar que já a viu em algum programa de tv.]  
Richie= Eddie, amor?! (Notando a presença de seu companheiro.) Gabriela, esse é o meu marido Edward Kaspbrak e... Eddie, essa é Gabriela Martinez.  
Gabriela= É um prazer conhecê-lo.  
[Eddie apenas deu-lhe um sorriso seco.]

Eddie sabia muito bem quem ela era. Assim que saiu do hospital e ele e Richie começaram a namorar, Richie contou sobre ela.  
Ela já foi sua noiva,em uma relação de ambos interesses: Ele queria provar sua "masculinidade" tendo uma cantora linda,e ela? Bem,ela nunca deixou claro o que ela queria com esse relacionamento. Mas ela "terminou" com Richie dentro de poucos meses.  
Não que essa mulher o ameaçasse em relação a seduzir seu marido, ele sabe que Richie era unicamente gay e que ele amava unicamente a Eddie, mas o analista acionou seu "modo defesa" por não conhecê-la.  
Richie= Pode continuar o que estava dizendo.  
Gabriela= É que... é muito pessoal então eu acho...  
Richie= Olha, o que quer que seja, você pode falar na frente do meu marido.  
[Eddie deu meio-sorriso de orgulho para Richie.]  
Gabriela= Mas... (Tentando protestar e desistindo segundos depois.) Tudo bem. Você se lembra de todas as vezes que vezes que eu tentava... Te seduzir pra... você sabe. E lembra que você realmente não conseguia fazer sexo comigo e eu acabava te drogando pra que eu conseguisse?  
Richie= Lembro.  
Gabriela= Eu tinha um objetivo em mente. E Richie, não era por um desejo sexual devastador e muito menos por amor. (Ela respira bem fundo.) Eu queria engravidar, Richie.


	2. How i should deal with this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie conhecendo a filha pela primeira vez e começando a perceber que ela não é muito feliz.

Tudo estava fodido na cabeça de Richie... Sua ex-noiva apareceu em sua casa de madrugada depois de 16 anos para simplesmente dizer que eles tinham uma filha que se chama Amanda e após 1 semana da solicitação de Richie por um exame de DNA, vem a confirmação: Richie Tozier é oficialmente pai.  
Encorajado pelo marido, Richie ligou para Gabriela para discutirem como ficariam as coisas agora.  
Gabriela disse a Richie que a filha deles Amanda, havia terminado o colegial e ainda não tinha uma faculdade em mente. Por isso, durante esses meses, Gabriela precisaria que Richie cuidasse da garota, apenas por alguns meses. Ela prometeu a ele que depois desse tempo, ele não precisava mais se responsabilizar por nada.  
Richie passou mais 2 dias em um hotel em Seattle e numa manhã de Terça-Feira, foi até a casa da ex para buscar a filha recém-descoberta.  
Ao chegar lá, ele já encontrou as duas na porta da mansão, com algumas malas próximas à elas.  
Ele não pôde deixar de notar mais uma vez que Amanda era muito parecida com ele - praticamente uma versão feminina e sem óculos de Richie.

Gabriela= Ei, Richie... Ela está pronta.  
Richie= Que bom. Nosso vôo sai às 11. Mas antes, pensei que a gente podia comer alguma coisa. O que... O que você acha? (Um pouco nervoso ao tentar puxar assunto com a adolescente.)  
Amanda= Eu não tô com fome. (Mal olhando Richie nos olhos.)  
Gabriela= Você nem comeu ontem. Jesus! Será que outra vez vamos ter que passar semanas no hospital?  
Amanda= Não, hospital não! (Ainda cabisbaixa.)  
Gabriela= Então eu acho melhor você se alimentar direitinho!  
Richie assistia a discussão delas em silêncio apenas refletindo: Ela já esteve no hospital por desnutrição? Era uma coisa normal de adolescente? Foda-se. Por que ele estava se indagando sobre isso?  
Gabriela= Agora... vem aqui. (Abraçando Amanda quase que friamente, e com mais frieza, a garota se permanecia imóvel e não retribuiu ao abraço da mãe.)  
Gabriela= Trate de se comportar, ouviu? Eu prometo que volto logo pra te buscar, tá? E quem sabe a gente possa viajar juntas pra Irlanda?! Um tempo pra nós duas... me lembro que você e o Al... (Fez uma pausa abrupta com medo de falar demais.) Bom, você sabe... (com um aparente nó na garganta.) Seria bom pra nós duas.  
Amanda= Tanto faz. (Se afastando do abraço.)  
Gabriela= Se cuida. (Dando à Amanda um sorriso forçado.)  
Richie= Então... podemos ir agora? Amanda apenas assente e vai em direção ao carro alugado em Seattle por Richie.  
Gabriela= Vai ser apenas 6 meses, Richie. Eu prometo.  
Richie= Okay. Eu sei que você é ótima em cumprir promessas. (Em tom sarcástico.) Mas se eu estou levando um 'pacote' pra passar um tempo na minha casa, preciso saber das restrições.  
Gabriela= Amanda é como toda adolescente, Richie. Está meio perdida, tem lá seus momentos... Mas em geral, é uma boa garota.  
Richie= Não herdou essa ultima coisa de nós dois, com certeza.  
Há um breve silêncio entre eles.  
Gabriela= Agora vai. Vocês vão perder vôo.  
Richie lhe dá um sorriso seco e parte em direção ao carro.  
*****

No aeroporto...  
Richie estava dando uma mordida em seu hambúrguer enquanto Amanda apenas brincava com sua porção de batata frita. Ficando desconfortável com o clima, Richie resolve puxar assunto.

Richie= Já foi à Los Angeles antes?  
Amanda= Eu odeio o sol.  
Richie= Mas o sol te dá vitamina D, sabia?  
Amanda= E câncer de pele também.  
"Merda!" Richie pensou.  
Richie= Meu marido pensava a mesma coisa quando foi morar comigo, mas agora até já se acostumou a caminhar na praia todos os dias.  
Amanda= Marido?  
Richie= É. (Um pouco desconcertado.)  
Amanda= Legal.  
Richie= Legal? Você não se importa que eu esteja com um homem?  
Amanda= Cara, a vida é sua e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. E afinal... eu sou pan.  
Richie= Ual... sua mãe não me contou sobre isso.  
Amanda= Bem, acredite... tem muitas coisas que a Gabriela não conta pra ninguém. Nem pra mim. (Mesmo em um tom desanimado, ela cerrava os dentes, deixando assim, claro o seu descontamento com a mãe.)  
*****

Depois de quase 2 horas de vôo, eles desembarcaram em Los Angeles e, com poucas caminhadas pelo aeroporto, logo avistaram Eddie os esperando.

Richie= Eds! (Correndo até ele e o puxando para um abraço.) Sentiu minha falta?  
Eddie= Idiota, nós já ficamos 3 meses longe um do outro enquanto você estava em turnê. Você ficou fora só 3 dias.  
Richie= Porra, me machucou. (Fingindo estar ofendido com uma mão sobre o peito.)  
Eddie= Idiota. (Puxando-o para um beijo suave.)  
Amanda pigarreou.  
Richie= Bem... Eddie, essa é a Amanda. Amanda esse é Eddie.  
Eddie= Muito prazer, Amanda. (Esticando a mão para cumprimentá-la.)  
Amanda, sutilmente o cumprimentou.  
Richie= Bem, Amanda. Posso levar suas malas se você quiser.  
Eddie= Eu ajudo também.  
Amanda= Ah, não precisa. Eu posso carregar sozinha.  
Apesar das malas serem um pouco pesadas para uma pessoa só levar.  
Amanda nunca recebeu gentilezas ou ajuda e foi criada para não acreditar em ninguém. Como ela deveria reagir?  
Richie= Olha, são muitas malas, aliás eu nem sei pra que tantas malas assim.  
Eddie= E o que tem de errado nisso, idiota? Ela só é previnida.  
Richie= Estou feito... Mas é sério, Amanda. Eu insisto.  
Amanda= Tudo bem. (Dando um leve suspiro.)  
E dali, eles seguiram pra casa.  
*****  
Na casa dos Kraspbrak-Tozier...

Richie= Finalmente! Lar doce lar. (Enquanto adentrava a sala de estar.)  
Amanda nunca esperava que a casa de Richie fosse tão... limpa e organizada?! -Isso era segundo o que Gabriela sempre falava da personalidade dele quando Amanda era criança e perguntava pelo pai: "Por que ele nunca pôde brincar comigo? Por que ele nunca pôde me levar à escola? Por que ele nunca apareceu?" Questões essas, que Amanda aprendeu a ignorar e se esqueceu da falta de uma presença paterna fez em sua vida.  
Eddie= Eu vou preparar um lanche pra gente.  
Richie= Mas Eds, sou eu quem...  
Eddie= Eu sei. Mas pode deixar a cozinha por minha conta hoje. Ei, Richie. Por que você não faz uma apresentação correta da casa pra ela? (Olhando de canto de olho para o marido antes de seguir para a cozinha.)  
Richie conhecia muito bem aquele olhar. Significava o olhar de "Eddie estrategista".  
Richie= Quer fazer um tour pela casa? (Para Amanda.)  
Amanda= É... pode ser.  
Richie= Então, vamos lá. Essa é nossa sala de estar... Lá dentro estão a sala de jantar e a cozinha. E lá fora fica o jardim com a piscina... Vamos lá em cima e eu posso te mostrar o quarto onde você vai ficar.  
Amanda= Tudo bem.  
Richie= Tá. Vamos lá.  
Richie assumiu à frente enquanto Amanda apenas o seguiu escada, a cima.  
*****  
Horas depois...

11 pm, Amanda já estava hospedada em seu novo quarto e já se preparava pra dormir. Quando...  
-Celular toca.-  
Era uma chamada de vídeo e lá estava indicando o contato: Gabriela. Revirando os olhos, ela atende.

Amanda=O que que é?  
Gabriela= Nossa, isso é jeito de atender uma ligação, Amanda?  
Amanda= E isso são horas de ligar, Gabriela?  
Gabriela= Eu só liguei pra saber como estão as coisas por aí. O que você achou do seu pai?  
Amanda= O Richie é um idiota mas...  
Gabriela= Mas?  
Amanda= Ele não é tão ruim quanto eu achei que fosse. E o marido dele também não é tão ruim assim.  
Gabriela= E você? Tá bem?  
Amanda= Bem... você conhece a minha definição do que é estar bem, então...  
Gabriela= Filha, eu...  
Amanda= Olha, esquece. O importante é que eu vou me virar e você pode fazer esta viagem sem ninguém para te perturbar. As coisas sempre funcionam assim, lembra?  
Gabriela= É... eu sempre disse isso mesmo, não posso negar.  
Há um breve silêncio.  
Gabriela= Tenho que desligar agora.  
Amanda assente.  
Gabriela= Me liga se você precisar?  
Amanda= Eu não...  
Gabriela= Por favor?  
Amanda= Tá. Tudo bem.  
Gabriela= Boa noite.  
Amanda= Tchau. (Desligando.)

Jogando o celular de forma um pouco agressiva do lado esquerdo da cama, Amanda apagou o abajour. E com lágrimas derramando dos olhos, demorou um pouco para dormir.  
***

No quarto de Eddie e Richie...

Richie estava assistindo tv e Eddie entrava no quarto com uma xícara de chá nas mãos.

Richie= É de cogumelo?  
Eddie= Idiota.  
Richie= Na situação que eu estou, alucinógenos não seriam uma boa pra mim.  
Eddie= Eu sei. É de camomila. (Entregando a xícara para Richie.)  
Richie= Valeu.  
Eddie= Acho que você tá precisando.  
Richie permaneceu em silêncio.  
Eddie= Ei... (Se juntando a Richie no lado esquerdo da cama.) Chee?  
Richie= Sim?  
Eddie= Conversa comigo?!  
Richie= E o que há pra conversar, Eds?  
Eddie= Não se atreva a se fechar pra mim, Richard!  
Richie= Se fechar pra você, Edward? O que eu mais faço nessa cama é me abrir pra você. (Fingindo indignação no tom de voz.)  
Eddie deu-lhe um leve empurrão e Richie levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.  
Richie= Só não há nada o que eu possa dizer, Eds. É só... Como eu posso lidar com isso? Me diz como eu posso ficar bem com o fato dessa loucura estar acontecendo depois de 16 anos?  
Eddie= Eu não sei. Mas a garota não tem culpa pelas mentiras da mãe dela.  
Richie= É. Eu sei.  
Eddie= E nem você, Rich. Eu imagino que isso deve ser muito confuso. É confuso pra mim, imagine pra você. (Enquanto acariciava as costas de Rich.)  
Richie= E é com um cara desses que você quer ter um bebê? E se eu ser como os meus pais?  
Eddie= Mais uma vez eu vou ter que te dizer isso? (Eddie soltou um suspiro.) Sim, Chee. Eu quero formar uma família com um cara que desde quando eu o conheci no jardim de infância, é um idiota boca de lixo, que é um pouco disfuncional às vezes, mas... é um homem com um coração enorme e que eu amo muito desde os meus 13 anos.  
Mesmo cabisbaixo, Richie abriu um grande sorriso. Dando em conta que ele esperou 30 anos para ouvir isso.  
Eddie= Eu sei o quão difícil foi pra você ser negligenciado pelos seus pais. Mas olha como você é incrível, Chee... Mesmo com tanta falta de amor que você teve dentro de casa, isso aqui (colocando a mão esquerda do lado esquerdo do peito de Richie) é cheio de amor.  
Richie já estava os olhos marejados.  
Eddie= Amor que você demonstra pelos perdedores, por mim e o amor que eu tenho certeza que você terá pelo nosso filho.  
Richie retirou a mão esquerda de Eddie de seu peitoral para beijá-la. Especificamente, sobre o dedo envolvido pela aliança dourada de casamento, cravadas as iniciais "r+e".  
Eddie= Apenas dê uma chance pra a Amanda. Dê uma chance pra provar pra si mesmo que você merece o amor que os seus pais te negaram.  
Richie deu mais um longo suspiro.  
Eddie= Promete? (Levantando o mindinho.)  
Richie= Prometo. (Entrelaçando seu mindinho com o marido.)  
Eddie o puxa para um beijo suave.  
Richie= Eu te amo, Eddie Kaspbrak.  
Eddie= Kaspbrak-Tozier, senhor. (Levantando os braços em sinal de protesto.)  
Richie deu uma pequena risada, deixando a pressão cair um pouco de seus ombros.  
Eddie= Mas eu também te amo, imbecil!  
Richie= Vem cá. (Fazendo Eddie se deitar no peitoral dele enquanto toma seu chá e continua vendo tv.)

Talvez Eds tivesse razão, não poderia ser tão ruim assim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por enquanto curtinhas, mas de acordo com o decorrer dos capítulos, eles vão ficando mais longos.  
> Beijos!  
> Boa Leitura...


End file.
